


You Are Our Miracle

by BigKiss130



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Because there's not enough Junsol and Gyuhui, Forgive Me, Happy Ending?, I don't know what I'm doing, I love you you know, I suck at summary I'm sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ji Hoon is a gardener, M/M, Mingyu is the royal guard, One couple in the end, Seokmin is a chef, Soonyoung & Junhui are butlers, There's too much couples, Wonwoo & Hansol are two princes, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: Junhui is a miracle. Their miracle.





	1. A Butler, a Knight and two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi... I just wanted to write this because I miss these ships. I'm sorry for whatever's going to happen.

"Junhui don’t be so nervous. I assure you that the court is really kind."

"I’m sorry. I just… I guess I’m just scared."

"Don’t be. I heard that the princes are very caring towards the foreigners."

Junhui sighed at Minghao’s last sentence. After his first experience in another royal family back in China, Junhui swore to never work in a new castle. Being abused sexually and treated like crap were enough to make him run away from everything. If Minghao wasn’t there to take care of him, the older didn’t know where he would be right now. He lived in the streets for one entire week and believe him, this was the worst period he ever experienced. But why would he leave Minghao then, a rich noble who could buy his own castle ? Well, when Minghao’s parents learned Junhui’s past reputation, they simply threw him out of their home. Who wanted a « poor slut » as a butler after all ? However, the son insisted to, at least, find a new family for his best friend and when they found out that a Korean royal family was looking for a new servant, Minghao jumped on the occasion.

When the carriage stopped, Junhui felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He took a deep breath and opened the door until Minghao stopped him.

"Hey Junhui."

"What is it ?"

"If you ever have a problem, I’ll be there for you."

"I know. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome."

Junhui smiled one last time before he got out, and watched his friend vanishing as the horses walked out the gate. Not wanting to make the king upset, he quickly entered the castle and waited for a domestic to guide him through the huge building.

Suddenly a man in a shining armor came to him with a serious expression on his face. His raven hair was matching his perfect tanned skin. He was tall, very tall, and his muscular chest, hidden by the piece of steel, amazed the young butler. When he stopped right in front of him, Junhui held his breath, too impressed by the amount of beauty which was belonging to the knight.

"Hello. Are you Wen Junhui the new butler ?" He asked, staring at him with a piercing gaze.

"Uh… I mean yes ! I’m Wen Junhui." The Chinese stuttered.

"Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Mingyu, captain of the royal guard. I’m here to take you to the king. Please follow me."

"Yes sir."

They walked in silence, Mingyu’s armor being the only source of noises in this too quiet castle. Junhui couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful paintings on the walls, which were portraying the different members of the royal family. They were all magnificent and beautiful. Compared to the ones whom he worked for, they all seemed kind and caring. But maybe he was completely wrong and that he was going to live a horrible nightmare just like before.

"Is it your first time working in a royal family ?" Mingyu questioned, getting him out of his reveri.

"No, sir." Junhui answered.

"You can call me Mingyu. And don’t worry I won’t eat you so relax." The knight laughed, slowing his pace down to arrive at Junhui’s level.

"I’m sorry. I’m just a little bit nervous."

"Don’t be. Masters are very kind and civilized."

"I’m glad to hear it."

The two young men laughed and talked all the way to the throne room. Junhui didn’t tell about the dark side of his past because he didn’t want to show a bad image of himself to Mingyu who was still judging him. He liked the way the knight was smiling at him, trying to reassure him by telling some funny stories. It was a good thing that he could, at least, make one friend on his first day.

…

"Sir, the new butler is here." Mingyu announced after bowing to the royal family.

"Thank you Mingyu. You can leave."

After whispering "You’re going to be fine" in Junhui’s ear, Mingyu left the room.

"Come closer Wen Junhui." The king ordered.

Junhui did as he was told and made two steps forward. Smiles immediately greeted him, making Junhui breathe again.

"Welcome Junhui. I heard good things about you from Sir Xu. Let me introduce you to my sons, Hansol and Wonwoo." The old man said, showing the two princes.

Junhui felt his heart stop when the latest laid their eyes on him. They were both gorgeous : Hansol, the youngest, was offering Junhui a gentle smile while Wonwoo pierced his soul with his fierce gaze. Not knowing what to say, Junhui just silently bowed to them.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, young princes." He said after gulping.

"Nice to meet you too, Junhui." Hansol answered with a bright smile, getting up from his throne to walk towards the Chinese.

As he saw the prince approaching, Junhui couldn’t help but be fascinated by the young prince’s features. His face wasn’t the one of a typical Asian man but more like a mix-race’s. Junhui felt his body freeze when Hansol stopped right in front of him. The younger gently put his hand on his head before picking something out of his hair.

"Dust." Hansol said to justify his action.

"Thank you, my prince."

"Your welcome."

Junhui slowly lost himself in Hansol’s brown eyes. _He’s your master don’t look at him like that !_ He could hear his aunt’s voice shouting at him. Junhui shook his head and murmured an inaudible apologize.

"Hansol that’s enough. Don’t touch him." Wonwoo codly told his little brother.

"He’s right. Keep this kind of touch for your future wife haha." The king laughed to ease the tension between the two brothers.

Hansol gave him an apologetic look and went back to his seat.

"Now that you’ve met my two sons, I suggest that you discover the castle. Soonyoung !"

A young man, dressed in a formal attire, barged in the room.

"Yes majesty !"

"Give Junhui a tour of the castle please."

"Your wish is my command."

Soonyoung approached Junhui and smiled at him.

"Come with me, I’m going to give you a visit."

The two domestic said goodbye to the three men and got out of the room.

"Are you hungry ?" Soonyoung suddenly asked.

"What ? Oh I mean yes." Junhui answered, surprised by his question.

"Good because I’m starving too. Follow me."

The two men walked together through the corridors, chatting vividly. Soonyoung told him a little bit about every single person who belonged to the court. The princes, Mingyu, the different women, the cute little gardener, there wasn’t a single person Soonyoung didn’t know about. Junhui was kind of impressed by the different informations. Apparently, Wonwoo was the kind of guy to be hostile with strangers but once he likes the person he was very kind and caring. Junhui hoped that soon he and Wonwoo will be friends.

…

"You’ll get along with them quickly. Maybe you’ll even be their favorite haha."

"Soonyoung I’m not a woman ! And a butler can’t have this kind of relationship with his masters."

"Oh come on that would be so romantic haha. And you’re so cute ! Who could resist you ?" The young man joked, a glass of water in hand.

"Keep you fantasies to yourself."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened. A tiny man made his appearance, followed by the chef of the castle. Soonyoung’s smile widened when the gardener approached them.

"Ji Hoonie hi~ I prepared something for you." The butler said, showing the plate.

"Thanks Soonyoung. I told you that you don’t need to cook something though." Ji Hoon chuckled putting his materials on a nearby table.

"Oh Junhui this is Lee Ji Hoon, the gardener and my… cute little… childhood friend."

"And I’m Seokmin by the way. The chef of this castle. Nice to meet you Junhui."

"Nice to meet you too."

Junhui smiled. On his first day, nobody was mean to him. Maybe Minghao was right when he said that everything was going to be alright.

At least, that was what he hoped.


	2. Wake Me Up And Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui needs to wake the princes up.
> 
> And also get Ji Hoon's scissors back.

_Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Please don’t fall…_

Junhui has never been good for first impressions. Because of his experience, he thought that he could begin his first day by waking up the princes. Since Soonyoung told him that both of them liked to eat their breakfast separately in their own respective beds, here he was trying to keep his balance with the different plates on a silver tray.  
When he arrived at Hansol’s door, the butler took a deep breath. _What if he’s already awake ? Is he hungry ? He’s going to be mad at me_. Well, he would be even more mad if Junhui didn’t come now.

Junhui slowly pushed the door and entered with the prince’s breakfast in hands. He put the dishes on a desk and approached the bed.

"Master, it’s time to wake up." Junhui called him after opening the curtains to let the sunlight enter in the room. 

No answer. Hansol must be a heavy sleeper. 

"My prince please wake up. You breakfast’s going to get cold." 

Hansol grunted and turned around, back facing Junhui, and hid his face under the cover. The Chinese giggled. _He’s adorable_.   
This time, the older decided to be bolder and gently caressed the prince’s hair. This was the technique he used each time his little brother wouldn’t wake up. Junhui smiled at the fond memory. 

"What are you doing ?" 

Junhui nearly fell backwards as he stepped away from the bed when he realized that Hansol was looking at him. 

"S-Sorry ! You didn’t wake up when I called you so I tried to… I tried to wake you up with… something else ?" Junhui answered, unsure of what to say to justify his outrageous act. 

"Oh I see. Then I’m sorry." 

"No my prince. Don’t be. But uh… I brought your breakfast. Soonyoung told me that you have the habit to eat alone." The butler continued, setting the plates next to the younger. 

"Oh yes. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

_Should I go now or should I stay ?_ Junhui suddenly remembered the way his previous master shouted to get him out of the room. 

"Well I’m going to leave you alone." Junhui announced, walking towards the door. 

"Wait."

He stopped in his track and immediately turned to face the young prince. 

"Do you need anything else ?" 

"You."

"Me ?" 

"Stay please."

_He wants me to stay and just talk ?_ Junhui asked himself while looking at the younger. The proposition was tempting because, honestly, he didn’t really want to confront Wonwoo yet but at the same time he must go if he didn’t want to lose his job. 

"I’m sorry my prince, but prince Wonwoo is probably waiting. Maybe next time." The butler politely declined. 

"Okay. Then, have a good day Junhui."

"Thank you my prince. Goodbye."

…

"You’re late." Wonwoo groaned, closing the book he was reading. 

"I’m sorry my prince. Your brother wouldn’t wake up and-" 

"I don’t want to hear your excuses. Bring me my breakfast."

"Y-Yes."

Junhui quickly brought Wonwoo’s breakfast to the latter. 

"It isn’t your first time working as a butler in a royal family, am I right ?" Wonwoo asked, taking a bite of the dish Seokmin has prepared. 

"Yes my prince."

"Have you been fired ?" 

"I- No. It’s complicated…" 

"Complicated, huh. You’re not even capable to answer to a simple question." He said codly without looking at Junhui. 

"It’s not like that ! I mean-" 

"Don’t scream."

Junhui closed his mouth and stared at his feet. Wonwoo sighed before he put the food back on the tray and pushed it towards the Chinese. 

"Get out of my sight now. And call the maid. I need to change."

"Y-Yes my prince…" 

The older grabbed the things he came with and left the room silently. With heavy steps, he walked through the corridors until his body collided with someone else’s. Junhui let go of what he was holding and raised his head.

"Junhui ? Are you alright ?" Soonyoung called him with a worried expression on his face. 

"Yes… I’m sorry Soonyoung… Shoot the carpet."

"Hey, hey calm down. Why do you look so sad ?" He asked, helping the other to clean the place. 

"It’s nothing really. Don’t worry. I’m fine." Junhui answered, faking a smile. 

But Soonyoung had none of it and put his hands on Junhui’s shoulders. 

"I’m your boss but also your friend. You need to tell me if anything’s going on. Do you need to take a break ?" 

"I could use one."

"Then go. Don’t worry about this mess. I’ll take care of it."

"Thank you Soonyoung."

Junhui, after thanking him, walked towards the garden. Once outside, he quickly spotted Ji Hoon, who was cutting the bushes with a huge pair of scissors. The gardener noticed him too and put his tool down before greeting the butler. 

"Hey Junhui. What are you doing here ?" 

"I… Ah Ji Hoon…" Junhui started until tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Junhui ?!" 

Ji Hoon immediately got out a tissue and tried to swipe his friend’s tears away. 

"Don’t cry or I’m going to cry too. What happened ?" 

"Prince Wonwoo, he… I was late and… God I’m so stupid !" 

"Wonwoo ? Oh I see. He was a jerk, huh ?" 

"No ! He was right to be mad at me. I spent too much time waking Prince Hansol up." He explained. 

"Oh Junhui..."

Junhui hated the way he was crying whenever someone was yelling at him. To tell you the truth, he wasn’t always like this. Before he started to work as a butler in China, Junhui was a very confident and even arrogant child. He was proud of his beauty and thought he could have anything in the palm of his hand only thanks to it. Of course when Junhui got his first job he was extremely happy and was anything but unsure and weak. However, due to the horrible treatment he had during these six years, Junhui completely changed. 

Suddenly a dozen of magnificent horses, with knights mounting them, arrived in front of the castle. At the front, Mingyu in all his glory, was yelling an order. 

"Oh they’re back." Ji Hoon said, still hugging Junhui. 

"Who ?" The older asked, leaving the smaller’s embrace. 

"The royal guard. They came back from the front."

"The front ? Is there a war going on ?" 

"The King fears that the east kingdoms want to start a war since one week. So Mingyu often go to the potential battlefield to check if there are any enemies."

"That’s too dangerous !" Junhui exclaimed. 

"Don’t worry. Mingyu is very brave and clever. He’ll not be defeated so easily. He isn’t the captain of the royal guard for nothing, you know."

_War again_. Junhui felt a mix of anger and sadness submerging him. He hated war. He remembered the way, on one night, an army of soldiers destroyed his hometown and killed his family in the process. Junhui recalled how he held his little brother’s bloody dead body in his arms, refusing to let go until some people got him out of his house. Since then, Junhui wasn’t the same, traumatized by the events. 

"Oh look over there." Ji Hoon pointed in a direction. 

Junhui followed the younger’s eyes and saw a crowd of ladies talking to Mingyu while the latter was caressing his white horse. 

"And he’s popular with the ladies. Honestly, I don’t know what they find in him. He’s not that perfect in term of beauty."

"…" 

"Junhui. Hey ! Are you listening ?" 

"W-What ? Yes of course."

"It seems like looking at Mingyu makes you feel better. Go and talk to him."

"Are you crazy ? He’s talking to the ladies. I can’t snatch him away like that."

"Believe me, you’ll save his life."

"No I won’t-" 

Junhui didn’t have the time to do anything that Ji Hoon threw his giant scissors towards the crowd who gasped when the tool landed at the knight’s feet. 

"What the hell Ji Hoon ?! Are you crazy ?!" Junhui nearly shouted. 

"I’m so clumsy sometimes. Can you bring them back to me please ?" Ji Hoon asked with kitty eyes. 

Junhui sighed and after thinking for a while (exactly two seconds) walked towards the group. When they saw the butler, the ladies looked at him with what seemed like disgust. _And Minghao said that they were kind_. 

"Excuse me my ladies." Junhui apologized making his way to grab the scissors.

"Was it you who threw this thing at us ?" One of the women asked. 

"No my lady. I’m sorry for this accident."

"Liar. So incompetent."

"I-" 

"Well, my ladies, Junhui is our brand new butler so he needs to accommodate with this new environment." Mingyu smiled and picked the object up. 

Junhui was surprised when Mingyu kept the tool in his hands. He looked at him, silently asking the reason of his gesture but only obtained another smile. 

"If you will excuse us, I need his help. See you later my ladies."

Mingyu then made a sign with his head to tell Junhui to follow him. Junhui bowed to the women and joined the knight. 

Once arrived to the stables, Mingyu brought his horse back to its box before closing the door. 

"Thanks for saving me from them." Mingyu thanked him. 

"You seemed like you were having a good time though, laughing and smiling like that." Junhui snorted, his arms crossed against his chest. 

"Were you watching me ?" The younger questioned with a teasing tone. 

"Well, it’s kind of hard to do something else when you look like this."

"Like what ?" 

"Handsome and charming." Junhui answered honestly. 

"Do you like me ?" 

"Full of confidence, aren’t you ?" 

"One of my greatest qualities." Mingyu laughed. 

Junhui looked away when he noticed that Mingyu was staring at him. _Say something Junhui ! Don’t let him intimidate you !_

"Anyway, can I have Ji Hoon’s scissors ?" 

"Oh these ? Well come and get them." Mingyu smirked. 

"What are you ? A five year old baby ?" Junhui chuckled while reaching for the scissors, putting his hand on the taller’s arm. 

"Perhaps. But…" 

Mingyu suddenly pulled Junhui closer to him and smiled again when he saw the Chinese’s surprise expression with his eyes wide open. 

"Mingyu what the…" 

"Come find me tonight in front of the castle when everyone’s asleep. I will give you a tour of the city." 

"I’m not sure it’s a good idea Mingyu. What if-"   
"Don’t worry. I’ll wait for you and make sure nobody sees you." He reassured him. 

"Hmm…" 

"I’ll give the scissors back to you once our date is over."

"A date ? Really ?" 

"Yeah."

"You’re stupid and crazy." Junhui gave up, taking a step back. 

"Maybe."

When Junhui was a about to say something else, Soonyoung’s voice could be heard, calling his name loudly. 

"We’ll see each other tonight then. See you later." Mingyu smiled. 

"Okay. See you."

Junhui didn’t know if it was a good idea but he was sure of one thing : Mingyu didn’t leave him indifferent. _And it’s not something good._


	3. A Midnight Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo meets Junhui at the library.
> 
> Mingyu invites Junhui on a date.

"What ?!"

"I know right ?! He’s crazy !"

"Hey just wait a minute. Do you realize that you’re special to him ? You’re special to the captain of the royal guard ! That’s incredible."

"I’m not special to him. We’re just friends."

"Friends don’t go on dates though ?"

"You know what I mean Ji Hoon."

"You’ll be a cute couple."

"Oh stop. You look like Soonyoung, dreaming of an impossible romance." Junhui giggled.

"Don’t relate me to this idiot." The smaller said codly despite the cute smile which was on his lips.

"Who’s an idiot ?"

The two young men turned around when they heard Soonyoung’s voice. Ji Hoon immediately blushed and hid behind the Chinese.

"Ji Hoonie, can I know why did you say that ?" Soonyoung asked.

"I don’t see why would I tell you."

"So mean."

"Soonyoung are you looking for someone ?" Junhui interrupted.

"Me ? Oh yes ! You. Can you clean the library ? Sir Choi is going to come here in an hour and it’s a good occasion for you to discover the castle."

"No problem. I can do that."

"Thank you Junhui."

…

Junhui was amazed by the number of books which were in the room. _Did they read them all ? _He never had the chance to read a lot of books due to the poverty his family was living in. With his gloves on, he took out one of the manuscript and delicately touched the beautiful cover. The letter which formed the title were shining like gold with the lights of the room. _Can I open it ? No I shouldn’t. It doesn’t belong to me_. Junhui thought still clenching the book in his hands.

"Hey." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Junhui quickly turned around and found himself face to face with Wonwoo. He immediately took a step back and bumped into the shelf, making some books fall on the ground.

"I-I’m so sorry ! I didn’t mean to… I’m going to clean the mess and go ! I promise-"

"Junhui."

"Y-Yes ?"

"I’m sorry. For this morning." Wonwoo apologized, picking the books up.

"No you don’t have to ! I was at fault." Junhui panicked trying to do the same.

When they reached for the last book at the same time, their head collided. Junhui felt his heart beat faster and his eyes got wetter when he imagined what Wonwoo was going to do to him for touching him without permission.

"My…My Prince… I…"

"It’s okay."

"Uh ?"

"It’s okay Junhui. Calm down."

Wonwoo got up and extended a hand for Junhui to take.

"Get up. Your clothes are going to get dirty." The prince ordered.

No wanting to upset the younger, the butler obeyed.

"I’m going to read here."

"Oh, should I leave my prince ?"

"Do you have something to do ?"

"I need to clean the room but I’m going to finish this quickly."

"Take your time. Don’t rush. Just stay quiet."

Junhui stayed still until Wonwoo left to take something from a nearby shelf before he sat on a sofa next to the window. Junhui looked at him and observed his master. The sunlight were highlighting his striking features. Seeing the prince his legs crossed with his face emotionless as he was reading different pages, created a beautiful scenery in Junhui’s eyes.

But when their gazes met, the older quickly stopped and looked away before continuing what he started a few minutes ago. Junhui put the books back at their respective places and kept doing his task in complete silence.

During all the time they spent together separately in the same room, Junhui ignored the way Wonwoo was looking at him in fascination. He ignored Wonwoo’s smile when Junhui dropped the feather duster he was holding.

_Cute. _The prince thought when the Chinese finally quitted the library.

…

"Okay ! Five minutes left everyone ! Are we good ?" Soonyoung asked loudly.

"Yes !"

"Great. Let’s go outside !"

Under Soonyoung’s commands, all the servants went to the yard to greet the counselor of the king, Choi Seungcheol.

Junhui was standing in a line between Ji Hoon (who was always not far away from him since this morning) and an old lady. He was surprised to see that even Mingyu and his men were here. The knight suddenly looked straight at Junhui and smirked. The latter murmured a « _Stop._ » which Mingyu seemed to have understood because he laughed a bit before he straightened his back to greet the noble properly.

"Sir Choi Seungcheol, counselor of the king !" A man announced before he opened the door of the carriage.

A man in a formal attire got down of the carriage. He seemed young but older than Junhui. The Chinese thought the man was kind of scary but then he guessed that it was better to, perhaps, be respected.

When Soonyoung bowed to the man when he arrived in front of him, the other servants did the same and Junhui followed quickly.

"Welcome to our castle Sir Choi." Soonyoung greeted.

"It’s good to see you Soonyoung. And everyone here too." Seungcheol entered.

"The King is ready to receive you. Please follow me."

Once the two men disappeared behind the castle’s doors Junhui ran into the kitchen to get the different dishes prepared by Seokmin. This time he will not deceive Wonwoo by bringing his meal late.

"Can you take two plates at once ?" A woman asked him.

"Yes miss." Junhui quickly answered, taking the two plates.

"Okay go now. The counselor’s grumpy when he’s hungry."

The butler, with a quick pace, went to the dining room. Inside, the nobles of the court were discussing together about multiple topics. The royal family and the counselor were already sitting around the table, waiting for the food. Junhui silently put the dishes in front of them.

"Thank you Junhui." The king thanked him.

"Your welcome majesty." Junhui bowed.

"Can you taste them for us ?" Seungcheol called him when he was about to leave.

_Taste ? But it isn’t my job. _Junhui thought. He looked around and didn’t see any taster. _Did he… _

"I don’t believe Seokmin would poison us, father." Hansol suddenly interrupted.

"I think so too but remember that the previous taster died because of a simple hot pot."

"But..."

"It’s okay my prince. I’ll do it." Junhui said.

Junhui did as he was told, and tasted the two dishes. He felt everyone’s eyes on him as he was chewing the meat. The entire room went silent, waiting for any kind of reaction but luckily for Junhui, no poison was detectable. He let out a little sigh of relief.

"Thank you Junhui. You can leave."

After thanking one more time the king, Junhui went back to the hall. As soon as he saw him, Ji Hoon ran to the older.

"Junhui you should go and prepare yourself. Soonyoung told me that you’re free for the rest of the day."

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! Now come on we need to get you ready for the date." The gardener told him before he grabbed Junhui’s wrist.

"Hey wait Ji Hoon ! It’s not a date-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Now come on Junnie. You must look your best for Mingyu !"

Junhui was about to say something but resolve himself once he saw Mingyu outside telling something to his men. _Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to look good for tonight._

…

Junhui cautiously walked towards the doors and after making sure that nobody was watching him, got out. He looked around but didn’t see Mingyu. _Did he forget ? _He asked himself, starting to get impatient. Ji Hoon helped him to choose some clothes for tonight. Luckily, Minghao gave him a bunch of chic shirts, pants and jackets before Junhui left. To tell the truth, he felt quite uncomfortable because with this attire, Junhui was sure to get attention. « _Mingyu won’t be able to take his eyes off you._ » that was what Ji Hoon said before he wished him good luck for his date.

A sound made Junhui turn his head. Mingyu’s horse was standing in front of him with his owner on his back. He was dressed in his usual noble clothes, a total contrast with his bright and shining armor Junhui was used to see.

"Hey beautiful. Are you ready for our date ?" Mingyu started with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Junhui answered.

"Then come."

Mingyu helped Junhui to get on the saddle and placed himself behind the older.

"Did you already ride a horse ?" The younger asked so close to Junhui’s ear it made the latter blush.

"No. It’s my first time."

"I see. Well, since it’s your first time we’re going to take it slow. She’s very gentle so don’t worry."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Good choice."

After checking one last time that everything was okay, Mingyu made the horse gallop.

"You’ve said that we were going to take it slow !"

"Did I ? I don’t remember." Mingyu chuckled.

"YAH ! KIM MINGYU !"

…

"Junnie are you alright ?"

"Don’t… don’t call me that… you idiot…"

"I’m sorry my lady."

"Excuse me ?"

"Well, you’ve said that I can’t call you _Junnie _so… Or perhaps you want me to call you baby ?"

"You’re so stupid." Junhui laughed starting to walk ahead.

"Hey wait !"

The two of them walked side by side in silence for a while. Since it was night time, the streets were less crowded and Junhui felt like he could breath again. No pressure or stress. He always liked to be outside and how long has it been since he last walked around freely like this without anything to do ? Perhaps seven or eight years.

"Do you want to go to the market ?" Mingyu suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Isn’t it close at this hour ?"

"The night market just opened baby." The knight smirked making Junhui’s cheeks turn crimson red.

"Don’t call me baby !"

Mingyu chuckled and gently brought Junhui closer to him. The latter felt his heart furiously beating in his chest when the younger touched him.

"Watch out for the road. It would be a shame to lose you so soon."

"Aw. Are you going to miss me ?" Junhui teased him without looking at Mingyu.

"Of course I will miss you." He answered honestly.

"You barely know me."

"I know I like you."

"What ?"

"Oh look ! They’re selling apples. I’ll buy some for the horses." Mingyu said before he take Junhui’s hand in his to run together.

Before Junhui could say anything, Mingyu and him were running towards the stand. Once in front of the seller, the latter greeted them with a bright smile.

"Mingyu ! Hi ! It’s been awhile since you last came here."

"Yeah, sorry. I’m kind of busy lately."

"Oh I understand. You’re very brave to go to the front and fight everyday."

"I don’t fight everyday sir." Mingyu laughed.

"You should take some days off soon. You work way too much for a hero."

_So am I. _

"Sir you’re giving me too much credits. This young man works more than me everyday you know."

"Oh and who is it ?"

"I’m Wen Junhui sir."

"Nice to meet you Junhui." The old man smiled at him

"Sir I’ll buy you two big bags of apples." Mingyu told him getting out his purse.

"Okay. Here you go."

After he paid for his purchase, Mingyu lifted one bag on his shoulder. When he was about to take the second one, Junhui snatched it out of his reach and took it in his arms.

"I can’t let you show that I’m weak." Junhui justified with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Are you sure ? We’re going to walk."

"Don’t worry. I’m strong."

They laughed and, after talking with the seller for a bit longer, left the market.

Junhui shouldn’t have underestimate the weight of the bag of apples. The more they were walking through the city, the more he felt like his arms were going to fall off his body. Beside him, Mingyu seemed to be perfectly fine with the bag on his broad shoulder.

"Ah… ah… where’re are we going ?" Junhui panted.

"Are you tired, princess ? We should rest somewhere then. What about this inn over there ?"

"Okay. Let’s go."

…

Mingyu opened the door for the older and let him in. Junhui was surprised to see so many customers at this hour. _Is this city never asleep ? _A musician was playing in the back of the room with a bright smile on his face. A gorgeous woman was walking towards different tables, sitting sometimes on some old man’s laps.

Junhui and Mingyu decided to sit at the farthest table, which was situated at the back of the room. They put their bags beside them and order two dishes.

"When you’ve said that this was a date, I had a totally different… vision." Junhui giggled.

"I’m sorry. I promise next time will be different." The younger reassured him.

"Oh, you already planned another date ?"

"I don’t know when but yeah. Let’s do it whenever we can."

"You know I need to work too, right ?"

"That’s why I’ve said "_we_""

_We… _

The two young men looked at each other in silence. Junhui felt as if they were the only one in the room. His heart never beat as fast as it was doing right now. Perhaps it was because he needed more affection but the only thing he wanted to do with Mingyu was holding hands.

Their hands were so close to each other. Junhui, without really thinking, lightly touched the younger’s leg with his foot. The knight looked at him with a mix of curiosity and what seemed like desire. The older just offered him a teasing smile before he looked away.

"Junnie…"

"Yeah ?"

"Do you…"

"Hm ?"

"What do you say we spend the night here ? I don’t want to go back tonight."

"I don’t know. I have work tomorrow."

"So do I. We’ll be back in time, I promise."

"If you’re sure of it."

After their dinner, Mingyu paid one room for the two of them. After he closed the door, the knight let go of the two bags and trapped Junhui in his arms. Junhui smiled, not surprised by his act.

"What are you doing Gyu ?"

"Junhui, I want you. Can I ?"

Junhui quietly nodded and, the next second, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

On that night, Junhui didn’t hear the three words Mingyu whispered against his neck while he was asleep.


	4. An Afternoon With A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Hansol spend an afternoon together.
> 
> Junhui is confused.

Junhui was making Hansol’s bed while the latter was outside, receiving his daily fight lesson with Mingyu. Sometimes the knight’s eyes would look up and make contact with Junhui’s. The older blushed each time Mingyu was smiling at him but stared at the same man when the latter was focusing his attention on the young prince.

Last night was… fantastic. There was no other word to describe the wonderful moment he spent with Mingyu by his side. For the first time in his life, Junhui felt _loved_. He smiled at the thought and continued his task until a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in." Junhui said.

Soonyoung appeared, panting as if he ran for a good twenty minutes. When he reached Junhui, he immediately gripped him by his shoulders. Junhui, still holding the white sheet, stood still until the Korean started to speak.

"I’m an idiot Junhui ! I’m so stupid !"

"What is it Soonyoung ?!"

"The bouquet I prepared for… someone…I lost it !"

"Ji Hoon can make you another one-"

"NO ! I mean, he’s too busy."

"But…"

"You need to help me Junhui ! Please !"

"I need to finish this first and…"

"I’m going to help you. Let’s do it quick."

Ten minutes were all it took to tidy Hansol’s room perfectly with Soonyoung’s help. Junhui didn't have the time to check one last time if everything was fine that the younger dragged him in the backyard.

For an unknown reason, Soonyoung insisted that Mingyu and Hansol shouldn't be aware of their presences or else "My surprise's going to be ruined.".

They were currently hiding behind a wall, where Hansol couldn't see them. Mingyu left to look for something and promised to be back soon.

"What now ? We can't stay here forever." Junhui sighed.

"Shhh ! Be quiet or he's going to notice us."

"Soonyoung…"

"Ok I have a plan. You'll distract Hansol and I'll sneak away."

"Hey wait-"

But Soonyoung didn't and pushed Junhui out of their hidden spot. When he heard the noise Junhui made, Hansol raised his head and met the older's eyes. Junhui smiled at him and decided to come closer.

"Hello my prince. It's a beautiful day to train outside." He started.

"Sure it is. What are you doing here though ? Are you on break ?"

"I prepared your room and I don't have anything to do until the evening so I guess that it's my break haha."

"Why don't you take a seat. Come here Jun." Hansol invited the butler, patting the spot next to him.

Junhui hesitated for a bit but obeyed anyway. He looked around but Soonyoung was now nowhere to be seen. He cursed silently at him and swore to kill him the second he'll see Soonyoung again.

"So…hmm…"

"Tell me Junhui what do you want to do ?"

"What I want to do ?"

"Are you going to stay here forever ? Or do you want to leave ?"

Hansol slowly came closer and, before the Chinese realized it, his face was just a few inches away from Junhui's. The latter could feel his face flush. The sunlight was highlighting the young prince's beauty. His face was as fascinating as beautiful. Junhui lost his words at his master's sudden closeness.

"My prince you're…"

"You're beautiful Junhui." Hansol said honestly.

"W-What ?"

"I've said-"

"I'm back my prince ! Sorry I was-"

The two young men turned their heads at the same time to look at Mingyu who was holding two big swords with another set of armor. When Junhui met his eyes, he could see a mix of surprise and… another emotion he couldn't really describe.

"I see you have some good compagny my prince. Can I just… talk to Junhui for a second ?" The knight asked politely.

"Oh of course. Goodbye Junhui."

Junhui got up and quietly followed Mingyu who took the time to put everything he brought with him down.

Once out of Hansol's sight, Mingyu grabbed the Chinese by his hips and cornered him against a wall. Their lips met in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Hey you." Mingyu smiled.

"Hi."

"You're such a bad boy."

"Why ? Are you mad that I ignored you this morning ?" Junhui chuckled, his arms around Mingyu's neck.

"You're falling for the prince. Am I not enough for you ?" He said, kissing the older's neck.

"Am I dreaming or are you being jealous ?"

"I do not share my Junnie with others."

Junhui laughed at this before touching his lover's forehead with his own. As far as he could recall, Junhui never dated anyone. It was mostly because no one really payed attention to him in a romantic way and Junhui never fell for anyone. With Mingyu, he felt different. He liked the way his heart was racing when the younger was looking at him. He liked to see the love in the knight's eyes, giving him sweet butteflies in his stomach. However, was Junhui ready for a relationship despite the fact that his lover, who was a knight, could die any day without the older by his side on the battlefield ?

"You need to do better than that to date me."

"Like what ?"

"Like going back to the lesson you're giving to Prince Hansol and let me do my chores." Junhui told him. "I need to go anyway. Soonyoung needs me. See you later !"

Junhui quickly pecked Mingyu's lips and got out of their hidden spot to look for Soonyoung.

"Hey Junhui !" Hansol stopped him by calling his name.

"Yes my prince ?"

"Can you meet me in the garden at 2 PM ? I want to spend time with you."

"Are you sure you can ? I mean I don't know if I have something to do but I'll do my best to grant your wish."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to get to know you better."

"Me too. Goodbye for now then."

Junhui bowed to the young man and left the backyard.

"Psst Junhui !" 

"Who's there ?"

"It's me Soonyoung !"

"Soon- Oh no, leave me you evil !" Junhui shouted, closing the door of his room in Soonyoung's face.

"No wait Junnie please ! You need to let me in !" Soonyoung begged on the other side, looking nervously behind him.

"Why ?"

"Because if Ji Hoon find me I'm a dead man ! Please Junnie !"

Junhui sighed and finally opened the door. The Korean immediately shut it and closed his eyes.

"What did you do ?" Junhui asked, sitting on his bed.

"You know the bouquet I was looking for earlier ?"

"How can I forget when you left me behind because of it."

"Well, it was meant for... Ji Hoon. I found the bouquet and when I turned around he was there. I panicked and told him that it was for one of the lady of the court and ran off. I threw the flowers away and now I don't know what to do." Soonyoung explained, hiding his face with his hands. 

Junhui sat on his bed and massaged his temples. Is Soonyoung blind or just an idiot? (Or maybe Junhui is too observant). It was more than obvious that Ji Hoon loved Soonyoung and the latter loved the gardener. The gaze Ji Hoon had while looking at Soonyoung was full of nothing but love. Even though the smallest wasn't always near Soonyoung, Junhui saw how Ji Hoon smiled each time his soulmate was talking. 

"You're such an idiot. I bet his poor heart is broken."

"W-What ?! But he doesn't…"

"He loves you Soonyoung. Are you blind ? When you're around he only looks at you." Junhui smiled, approaching his friend.

"You're lying. He would never love someone like me."

"Oh really ? Well…"

Junhui walked over his windows and looked at the beautiful garden. Ji Hoon was there, cutting flowers just as usual with sad eyes on his pretty face. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. He knew that if Soonyoung kept avoiding the gardener, a rumor will be spread among the court and nothing good will happen. Junhui stayed silent for a minute before he turned around and gripped the younger by his shoulders.

"Hey listen to me. You're going to go down there and explain everything to Hoonie. Then you will tell him your true feelings."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"He does. Now go. I need to meet Prince Hansol in a few minutes."

Junhui quickly opened the door and threw Soonyoung outside of the room. When he put his ear against the wood, he heard the younger running through the corridors to join the gardener. He nodded silently, proud of himself for finding a solution to someone's problem and continued his preparations for his "date".

"Prince Hansol ?" Junhui called softly.

"Hello again Junhui. By the way just call me Hansol." He greeted the Chinese with a bright smile.

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course I am. Now come with me, I need to show you something."

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence. The landscape started to change as the distance which was keeping them away from each other. Sometimes their hands would brush against each other, making Junhui panick inside. Hansol seemed to be okay though as he kept walking straight towards a little portal made of what seemed like gold.

"Where does this path lead ?" Junhui asked innocently.

"To the forest."

_The forest ? What're we going to do there ? _Junhui asked himself while looking at the trees. The last time he went to a forest was for a game with his little brother years ago. He remembered how he got lost while looking for the kid for a whole entire day. Fortunately, his mother found him when the child went home to tell their parents that Junhui didn't come out when his name was called. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he isn't afraid because he is.

Seeing the fear in Junhui's eyes, Hansol took his hand and offered him a gentle smile.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here and I'll stay with you. I promise."

Junhui looked at him and nodded. If Hansol was with him, he will be safe. At least, that was what he hoped.

Hansol pushed open the gate and invited Junhui to pass it first. Once outside, the older looked at their hands. The prince was firmly but not too firmly holding his hand like it was the more natural thing to do between two "strangers". _What should I do ? Should I let it go and walk beside him or should I keep holding his hand ?_

"Hansol ?"

"Yes ?"

"So you've said that you wanted to _know me better_. Uh… Do you want to know something in particular ?"

"Oh, then… What are your passions ?"

"My passions ?"

"What do you like to do in your free time ?"

"I don’t really know. I didn't do a lot of things except working since I became a butler. But I like singing and drawing." Junhui answered, watching his steps to not trip on a branch.

"Really ? Well, I'll make sure that no one is going to overwork you." Hansol said, still leading the way.

"Hansol why are you so kind to me ?"

This question escaped Junhui’s lips. He's so stupid. Now, Hansol is going to think that Junhui find his kindness exaggerated. He shouldn't have use this "cold" tone to talk to the prince in the first place. His previous masters made sure Junhui understand that this tone is disrespectful and would lead to a punishment. _God why am I like this ?_

"I-I'm sorry my prince… I didn't mean to be rude or cold ! I mean I appreciate your kindness and... Thank you… I just…"

Hansol turned around and gently caressed the back of the older's hand with his thumb. A tender look in his brown eyes was enough for Junhui to calm down a bit.

"You deserve it. I can tell that you're kind and generous. I want to protect people like you. No. I want to protect you. No one I've ever met before could make me feel like this. Your soul is pure and I know that you have only good intentions. Junhui, I promise on my life that I will never let anything bad happens to you."

Junhui felt butterflies gathering inside of him as Hansol intertwined their fingers. Can he allows himself to feel like this when he had the same reaction when Mingyu was with him ? _It's wrong._

_Everything’s wrong. _But then, why does everything seemed right at the same time ? Maybe he just had too much love in him that he wanted to give or perhaps he was just lonely. After all, no one loved him in a romantic way for who he truly was. Perhaps Mingyu only wanted him because of his (perfect) appearance. On the contrary, Hansol liked him for his personality.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same about me for now. Just know that I will always be there for you."

"Oh Hansol I…"

"Come on Junhui. Let's go before it gets too late."

Junhui agreed and the two young men continued their walk until they arrived in a small clearing. It was only when they stopped in front of a tiny den that Hansol let go of his hand. The latter crouched down and slowly took out a piece of meat from his bag.

"Hey come here." The younger softly whispered.

"Hansol what are you doing ?"

"You'll see."

Five seconds later, something came out of the den. Junhui got closer to see what it was. _A baby wolf_.

"I-It's a w-wolf ! He's going to eat us !" Junhui panicked, taking a few steps backwards.

"It's okay Junhui. Moon would never hurt you. Not when I'm here. » Hansol reassured him, caressing the small animal's head. « Right Moon ?"

The tiny wolf started to eat and Hansol got out a notebook with a pen and started drawing.

"I found this little guy a week ago. His mother was killed by hunters from another kingdom. I didn't want to let him all by himself so I started taking care of him."

"That's very sweet of you. How did you decide on the name ?" Junhui asked, with a smile on his lips.

"It's just my favorite word and it sounded cool as a wolf's name. I don't really know haha."

"Oh I see. Well, nice to meet you Moon !"

The tiny wolf looked at him and came closer. Junhui stayed still, reassured by Hansol's previous word. The cub suddenly positioned himself on the older's laps and closed his eyes.

"He wants you to pet him." Hansol explained, putting his pen and notebook on the ground.

"C-Can I ?"

"I'll show you."

Hansol slowly placed himself in front of Junhui and gently took his hand. He then put it on the wolf's back.

"Just stroke him gently. Like this." The prince showed him, his hand covering the butler's.

And just like that they spent the entire afternoon talking and playing with the baby wolf until the sun started to set. They let the cub go back to his den and went back together to the castle.

"Thank you for today Hansol. It was wonderful." Junhui thanked him.

"Your welcome."

They were now standing impossibly close. They didn't notice the short distance which was separating them at first but reacted when Hansol put one of his hands on Junhui's cheek.

"Junhui."

"Yes ?"

"Can I ?"

As an answer, the older put his arms around Hansol's neck and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss could be describe as sweet and innocent. The love Hansol had for Junhui was showing through his touch, his arms encircling the latter's waist to keep him close.

Out of breath, Junhui pulled back a little and smiled.

"See you tonight ?"

"I have work so perhaps we'll see each other again." The butler answered.

"I look forward to it then."

After saying their goodbyes, the two young men parted ways. Junhui didn't know, first, if it was a one time thing, and second, if he did a mistake.

In the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that troubles was waiting for him if he continued to follow his heart and ignore his reason.

He brought his fingers in front of his mouth and touched his lips. Two men kissed him since he arrived here in two different circumstances. The feelings he had for them were similar but different at the same time. Was love involved ?

_For sure_.


	5. The Masked Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui becomes a prince.
> 
> At least, just for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! The situation is crazy in my country because of covid-19 and I had a lot of work because of my exams! I'm very busy haha T^T
> 
> I hope you will forgive me for being late.

"Did I already say that I hate Seungkwan ?"

"Soonyoung ! It's Prince Seungkwan." Ji Hoon corrected him.

"Anyway, he's still Seungkwan and I hate him. Ah this guy really… I can't believe he decided to organize a ball in OUR castle. Like is it his or what ? Ah Boo Seungkwan !"

"Is he going to stop ?" Junhui questioned the youngest, worrying about Soonyoung's strange behavior.

"Let it be. Since Seungkwan and him had a fight because of a damn cow, he considers him as his personal enemy."

Junhui wanted to know more but when he saw that everyone was focused on the preparations, he decided to go back to his own task. He was currently cleaning the stairs while Ji Hoon was arranging the flowers beside him. The ball was going to start in two hours and both of them was starting to get tired while Soonyoung had the energy to prepare the dinner with Seokmin and tidy the different rooms all by himself.

“And Wonwoo, what kind of prince does he think he is by spending the entire day locked in the library?! He was nearly late for his piano lesson. I got scold by the king because of him!” Soonyoung continued to whine.

“Why? It’s not your fault.” Junhui reacted.

“Because, I quote, “You’re his best friend. You should be the one who must remind him his duties.””

“What kind of conclusion is this?” Ji Hoon chuckled.

“I don’t know.”

“Did you talk about me?”

When another voice interrupted them, Junhui turned his head and met Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Prince Wonwoo good evening.” Junhui greeted with a tiny smile.

“Where’s your mask Wonwoo?” Soonyoung immediately said.

“Where’s yours?”

“It means that you lost it, huh? I can’t believe it!”

“Soonie maybe you need to take a break. You won’t do a good job if you’re angry.” Ji Hoon cut him off, approaching the older with gentle steps.

Soonyoung sighed and let Ji Hoon take him to his room. The attitude between the two didn’t appear unnoticed to Junhui who smiled while following the young men silently with his eyes.

“I wonder what they’re going to do to ease Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said with a smirk on his lips.

For an unknown reason, Junhui blushed. It’s not like I did this with Mingyu for an entire night. Wait, why am I thinking of this?! It’s so indecent. I’m in front of a prince! But, he isn’t going to read my mind, right?

“Anyway, actually I was looking for you.”

“Me? What can I do for you my prince?”

“Follow me.”

Reluctantly, Junhui put his tools down and agreed. They walked together towards Wonwoo’s room and once inside, the latter closed the door. The Chinese wanted to say something but decided to stay silent when the younger approached.

“In front of the mirror.” Wonwoo commanded.

Junhui obeyed and waited for the next movement. Wonwoo picked up something on his desk. The butler could see a beautiful white mask with some details made of gold. The prince then came behind him and placed the mask on Junhui’s face. It was covering half of his face, stopping on the bridge of his nose.

“Perfect.” The younger murmured with a smile.

“What’s that for my prince?”

“First call me Wonwoo and second it’s for the masked ball.”

“It’s your mask Wonwoo. I can’t take it.”

“I want you to wear it.”

“Why?”

“I have something to do and I can’t be at this boring event tonight.” Wonwoo explained, going back to take some beautiful clothes which Junhui assumed to be his costume for this evening.

“But we don’t look like each other. How could I replace you?”

Wonwoo seemed to think for a moment before he placed a cap with a hood on the older’s shoulders.

“We both have the same height. If you keep the hood on for the whole night, nobody will notice.”

“And what about my role as a butler?” Junhui kept asking.

“I’ll talk about it with Soonyoung later.”

“Won’t you at least tell me what are you going to do? I don’t feel good about it.”

“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

And just like that, Junhui trained himself to be the perfect Prince Jeon Wonwoo for one night.

_Why are there so many people?!_

Junhui was now waiting in front of the reception, his hood and mask on, observing the different people who were talking in the room. Not doing his butler tasks made him feel really weird because he found himself quickly bored. Wonwoo insisted that he should talk to no one because if he does, both he and Junhui would be in troubles. The older could already imagine the royal guard taking their horses and running in the night to look for the prince while he was being arrested and thrown into the dungeon.

Luckily for him, nobody among the nobles seemed to desire his presence. He made sure to keep his head low while walking among the crowd, letting out small “excuse me” when he touched accidentally one of the lady of the court. Some people complimented him on his clothes, to which Junhui smiled.

After what seemed like a fifteen minutes, Soonyoung appeared in the middle of the room and made a sound to capture everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Boo Seungkwan.” He announced before stepping aside to let another young man walk into the room.

“Hello. Thank you for coming to my masked ball. Today is a big today since it’s my birthday and I want everyone to enjoy this party as much as possible! I’m sorry I couldn’t welcome you in my own castle but some things happened and… let’s say that we need some renovations to make the inside presentable again.” Seungkwan explained, making big gestures as he was speaking.

I wonder if his castle his bigger than this one. Junhui thought, still looking at Seungkwan.

“Now I want you to have a good time. And nobody is allowed to leave until midnight!”

Junhui had to act like Wonwoo for at least three hours. Great. Just… great.

“Excuse me, Prince Wonwoo.”

A firm voice spoke behind him, making Junhui turn around to look at the person. A lady, who was not from the court, was standing there with a young girl by her side.

“Good evening.” The girl said.

“I would like to introduce my daughter. I know it is unfair of me to present a potential partner right now but since our kingdom hasn't much power, I wanted to take this ball as an occasion to introduce my family to your court.”

Junhui knew where this speech was going. The lady was going to ask him to spend a night with his daughter. As beautiful as the girl was, Junhui was first interested in the other gender and couldn't bring himself to have sex with serious consequences behind. He didn't know how Wonwoo behaved in this kind of situation and something told him that he should escape as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes, Junhui and the girl found themselves alone in the middle of the hall.

Junhui scanned the crowd, trying to find a good excuse to leave. Suddenly, Hansol appeared, making the butler smile.

“Prince Wonwoo, are you okay? You didn't say a single word.” The young lady said, trying to see Junhui's face under his hood.

“I-I'm okay.” Junhui answered with the lowest voice he could manage.

“Should we go to your room? We… I mean you can rest there.”

No! I can't! It's Wonwoo's room and I can't…

Just as the girl tried to take his hand, like a miracle, Hansol made his way towards them. Junhui let out a sigh of relief and nearly took off his hood.

“Good evening my lady. Good evening my brother. How are you doing?”

“This ball is lovely. I really love it. The dishes are delicious.” The girl replied with a bright smile on her lips.

“Seokmin will be pleased to hear this. Thank you my lady. I wanted to talk to Wonwoo. Can I take him away from you for a moment?” Hansol politely asked.

“Okay. But you owe me a dance.”

“Alright.”

The girl left, letting two young men alone. When Junhui was about to say something he found himself being dragged by the wrist to another room, empty this time. Once the door had been closed, Hansol hugged him tightly.

“Oh my God, Junhui you're okay.” The younger sighed in relief.

“H-Hansol, how did you know it was me ?”

“Wonwoo told me that it was you who was going to take his place tonight.”

“So you know what he's doing right now.”

“He must check if there's any enemy. It's not uncommon for other kingdoms to come uninvited to one of our ball. They want to kill a member of the royal family to proclaim war.” Hansol explained with his serious but soft voice.

“That’s horrible !” Junhui exclaimed.

“I know. Don't worry, I'll stay with you.”

“Wouldn’t it be strange to always see the two princes together ?”

Hansol took Junhui's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back and looked in his lover's eyes.

“I'll protect you. I swear. I'll make sure nobody hurts you.”

Junhui nodded and together they joined the court who was now gathered in the throne room, dancing at the melody played by the passionate musicians.

“I need to dance with the young lady you were talking with earlier. Don't go anywhere else without me, okay?”

“Okay.” Junhui agreed.

“Great. I'll be back soon.”

When Hansol was out of sight, Junhui got back to where he was standing when the young girl came to meet him.

“Hey.” A deep voice made him turn around.

“W-Wonwoo?” Junhui asked unsure because of the mask and the simple clothes the prince was wearing.

“Hi Junhui. Did you meet a young blond lady earlier?”

“I did.” Junhui answered honestly.

“Shit. Where's she?”

“Dancing with Hansol. Why?”

“We need to find them.”

Before Junhui could ask another question, Wonwoo quickly disappeared in the crowd. Since he didn't really have to hide anymore, Junhui followed the prince and started to look for Hansol.

After what seemed like an eternity for the butler, he spotted him in the middle of the nobles who were dancing a waltz. How was he supposed to talk to Hansol when everyone around them was moving so elegantly?

“Prince Wonwoo?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to dance?”

Junhui looked at the crowd, trying to get one of the prince's attention. However, none of them looked at him and thus he had none other choice but to accept the lady's request.

“Of course.” He answered.

Then the woman lead him to the dancefloor. Junhui tried to remember the dance Wonwoo teached him.

“You're doing great my prince.”

The Chinese didn't say anything and stared at the ceiling, letting his steps follow the rhythm. He never noticed the painting which was in the center : a scene of a war could be seen. There was what looked like two kingdoms fighting. One of them, wear the emblem of Wonwoo and Hansol's family. The other one represented a golden eagle holding a sword in its talons.

“Prince Wonwoo, did you ever travel to another kingdom?”

Junhui started to panick. He didn't want to make a mistake and bring shame to the royal family. He will be executed for sure.

“I can't really remember. I was so busy haha.”

“It's okay. You will have the occasion to visit mine.”

“What?”

Suddenly, Junhui felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and fell to the ground. Then screams, shouts and gunshots were all he could hear before falling into unconsciousness.


	6. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui is kidnapped.
> 
> His lovers must save him.

“Shit! Hansol!” 

Wonwoo called his brother from his position among the running crowd. Hansol rushed towards him and together they started to make their way to the entrance of the room.

“Where's Junhui?!” The younger prince asked, panicked as he looked around. 

“I think I saw him leaving with a woman and her guards.”

“Why did they do this? Do they want to proclaim war or something?”

“Let's not think about that now! We need to catch up on them before they leave!”

The two brothers ran to the stables and found Mingyu who was watching the horses. When he saw the princes, he immediately understood that something was off. 

“What happened?” The knight asked, already getting his own horse out.

“There was an attack at the ball and they took Junhui with them.” Wonwoo answered. 

_Junhui?!_ Mingyu couldn't believe what he heard. How could they take Junhui when he shouldn't be seen in public since he's only a butler ? But he didn't have enough time to think about it. Junhui was everything to him and he would never forgive himself if… _No, it won't happen. I'm coming don't worry._

The three young men mounted their horses and rushed into the night, following the enemy to bring Junhui back.

  
Junhui woke up in a carriage, still a little bit confused by the injection he received.

When he realized that he was now held captive, his calm attitude from earlier disappeared.

His hands automatically found the handle of the door but when he was about to open it, the woman in front of him chuckled.

“If I were you, I wouldn't get out now.”

“Who are you?! Let me go!” Junhui shouted at her, not paying attention to the tone of his voice. 

The lady snickered and soon started to laugh at the butler's panicked behavior. The latter felt a mix of anger and fear as he saw the castle disappearing until it was out of sight. Junhui didn't know why would he be taken instead of one of the princes. Yes, he disguised as if he was one but when the enemies took him hostage, they surely noticed that he wasn't Wonwoo in any kind of way. Hansol was also there with his exaggerated handsomeness. So why didn't they kidnap Hansol instead? Not like he wanted to exchange places but he just wanted to understand and get out of here. 

After what it seemed like hours of ride, the carriage stopped and guards came to escort the prisoner outside. His wrists were tied together behind his back while his mouth was covered with a tissue.   
  


Junhui found himself forced to pass two gates which opened to reveal a new town he has never seen before.

The streets were damaged with some holes on the cobblestones. From what he was seeing, people here seemed to live in poverty, nearly in misery and as the cortege progressed, it became clear that something was off with this kingdom. He could see an over amount of bandits destroying without any mercy some poor old storekeeper's stand. The royal guards wouldn't say anything and just laughed at the terrified population. _Why would they do that? Aren't they supposed to prevent this kind of thing from happening? Or perhaps they are involved?_ Junhui asked himself as he saw more and more similar scenes. 

Then, he heard murmurs around them. Some people were staring at them and more particularly at Junhui. Parents were telling their kids not to look, making them return inside their houses. 

“Don’t look at them.” The guard who was walking behind him with his spear pointing at his back said harshly. 

Not wanting to die in front of innocent eyes, Junhui turned his head and looked at the ground instead. He silently hoped that except him everyone at the castle was fine and that, maybe, someone would find him and bring him back to where he truly belonged.  
  


An eternity later, Junhui arrived at the royal palace and was immediately thrown into the dungeons. His ankle has been attached with a chain to the wall, not allowing him to escape.

“You'll be executed after we'll proclaim war.” The woman said before getting out of the room. 

The door slammed behind her and Junhui was left into darkness with only the moonlight lightening his cell. _No… Not a war please. I can't let that happen._ Junhui repeated these words as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't afraid of his death but more at the idea that innocent people could die. He was afraid that Mingyu could be killed during the fight. He was afraid to lose his loved ones. 

Junhui closed his eyes after resisting for two hours, thinking about his friends and how he'll die.

Far away, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hansol and some soldiers were on their tired horses, chasing the enemies. 

“We’re going to lose them!” Wonwoo shouted at his comrades.

“Wait my prince. I think I heard something.” The captain of the royal guard stopped him.

Mingyu slowly drown out his sword while looking around. The rest of the troup quickly followed his movements and got out their weapons. 

Silence. Calm before the storm.

And then…

“DEATH TO THE ROYAL FAMILY!”  
  


Mingyu blocked a huge sword with his own at the speed of light. His war horse started to synchronize with his master and kicked knights who approached too close to the man who was on his back. 

Wonwoo and Hansol were fighting side by side, still on their mounts. They were taken in an ambush with enemies coming at them from everywhere. It was clear that Wonwoo went to a battle in the way he had no mercy in killing the knights who tried to attack him, piercing chests with his now bloody sword.

Hansol, on the other side, was inexperienced in the field but managed to keep the upper hand on his opponents by remembering the lessons Mingyu daily gave him. 

“We need to move on if we want to save Junhui!” Mingyu screamed, still fighting his enemies.

The knights and the two princes who were left nodded and made their way through the rest of the enemies who begged them to be spared. Mingyu, Hansol and Wonwoo took the lead and soon they safely arrived to the gates of the nearest kingdom where Junhui was imprisoned. 

“We’re too many and our clothes can't fit in the crowd. We're quickly going to get caught.” Mingyu analyzed, getting down of his horse. “Only some us can go inside or we'll quickly get arrested.”

“I'll go.” Hansol told Mingyu, taking off his luxurious jacket, leaving only a simple white shirt as a top. 

“Me too.” Wonwoo said, following his brother's moves.

“Okay. Three of us is the safest to not be spot by the guards. Knights, hide the horses and go back to the castle.” Mingyu ordered, leaving his armor behind. “Let's go and stay behind me.”

_I'll save you Junhui. Wait for me._ The three of them said silently. 


	7. Everything Changes Once In A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol decided to save Junhui.
> 
> Hansol is willing to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a very long chapter lol. I'm sorry if I took so much time I lost every single chapter I wrote for no reason ._.

Mingyu, Hansol and Wonwoo were walking in the streets among the crowd when they noticed something in an alley. They decided to get closer by going to the stand which was near and faked to look at the different objects. Two guards were discussing about a new prisoner who was immediately thrown in the dungeons of the castle. The three of them guessed that the unfortunate man was Junhui.

“Did you know what the Queen decided to do with him?”

“No. Tell me about it.”

“He'll be hanged tomorrow morning. I saw him and it's such a shame with his beautiful face.”

“He could have work as a…”

Mingyu suddenly got out of the line and rushed towards the guards. _This idiot_. The two princes thought to themselves before running after the knight. But before they could reach him, Mingyu had already knocked out one of the guards and had the other trapped against the wall, lifting him off the ground by his collar.

“Instead of behaving like the most miserable man on earth, why don’t you tell me where the castle is? Hurry before I cut your head off with your own sword.” The tallest threatened him.

“R-Right after the market! P-Please sir I have a wife and children!”

“Mingyu let go. That’s an order.” Wonwoo told him with a firm voice Hansol never heard.

The knight obeyed but didn’t stop staring at the guard with visible anger in his brown eyes. Wonwoo took his place and crouched down.

“How can we enter the dungeons?” The eldest prince asked calmly.

“Unless you belong to the kingdom, you’ll be killed the moment you will be in front of the castle.” The man dared laughing.

Hansol thought for a while, trying to find a way in to get to the prisoner. When he found out, a small smile appeared on his lips and Mingyu questioned him silently. The younger chuckled and stepped forwards until he reached his brother.

“You wouldn’t mind if we borrow your clothes, do you?”

The two brothers took the place of the guards and disguised themselves with their armors. They decided to infiltrate the castle with Mingyu as a prisoner (because his tall body obviously didn’t fit a regular armor), a spy sent by their kingdom to look for the missing butler. His two wrists held hostages by Hansol’s solid grip, the three of them made their way towards the royal palace. People looked at them with fear and pity for Mingyu who was having a hard time to act like he was weak and defenseless. Sometimes he had the impression that Wonwoo was looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face but perhaps it was his imagination.

“Hey! We bring a prisoner!” Wonwoo shouted at the sentries while Hansol remained calm.

“Who is he?”

“The captain of the enemy’s royal guard.”

“How do you know that?”

Wonwoo showed the necklace Mingyu was wearing. The symbol of their kingdom was visible on the pendant. The knight received it from the king himself when he got his actual position. They had a big party that day and they remembered the exasperated look on Soonyoung’s face as he was cleaning the hall the next morning. There was a lion with his mouth wide opened as if it was ready to bite the first being who would be bold enough to come too close.

“Okay. Come in.”

The door opened and the team progressed further in the enemy’s territory. Compared to their home, this huge building had a strange atmosphere which could be qualified as terrifying and horrific.

“I didn’t know that place was near our kingdom. I wonder what kind of royal family lives here.” Hansol whispered, looking at the sinister decoration.

“The kind that is cruel enough to murder an innocent.” Mingyu replied, already thinking about a plan to escape.

“Shh someone’s coming.” Wonwoo stopped their conversation.

A woman in luxurious clothes slowly approached the group. She was perhaps in her fifties or less with a severe expression on her face. When her eyes landed on Mingyu, she smiled wildly and laughed out loud, her voice echoing in the entire corridor.

“What a surprise! Kim Mingyu, the great captain of the royal guard, knight since he was twenty. Could I know which reason brought you here?”

“You have something which belongs to our kingdom.”

_To me_.

“Oh you mean this insignificant servant? I wonder why is he so precious that you’re ready to risk your life for him. Anyway, he’ll be executed soon. Perhaps, you could join him in death. How does that sound? It’s great, isn’t it? ” She questioned Wonwoo and Hansol.

They nodded without saying a single word.

The woman called other guards to take Mingyu to the dungeons. The latter didn’t resist when he was separated from the princes.

“Put him in the same cell as the servant. They’ll be executed together. You’re lucky that I’m kind enough to let you see your friend one last time. And you, get back to your positions!”

Mingyu followed the men deeper in the castle until they arrived in front of an old door made of wood and steel. It opened in a grinding noise to reveal another spiral staircase which lead to the depths of the palace right to the dungeons he was looking for. The guards made him nearly fall multiple times but the knight didn’t hold grudges as his thoughts drifted to Junhui.

“Go in. Well see you in the morning.” One of the guard said as he threw Mingyu in the cell.

Mingyu gave them a death glare before quickly rushed towards the prisoner who was laying on the floor, his eyes empty and red from crying.

“Hey Junnie.” The younger called him.

When he heard this special voice, Junhui immediately straightened up and life came back to his eyes.

“M-Mingyu?! Are… are you real or am I dreaming?” Junhui asked hesitantly not believing what he was seeing.

Instead of answering with words, Mingyu cupped Junhui’s face in his hands and covered his lips with his own. The latter, surprised at first, tilted his head to return the kiss and let all of his problems go for a moment, as happiness brought by the presence of the knight took possession of him.

“What are you doing here? Are you crazy?” Junhui asked, panting with his forehead against his lover’s.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t try to bring you back, my love?” Mingyu smiled.

“Did you come alone?”

“Prince Hansol and Prince Wonwoo are here too.”

“What?! How?? Why!”

“Shh. We have a plan, don’t worry.”

“I don’t want you to die…” Junhui whispered, some tears rolling along his cheeks.

“We won’t and you won’t either. I promise.” He reassured him with a kiss.

The two of them stayed close to each other with Junhui in Mingyu’s arms.

Once the guards who brought Mingyu to the dungeons got out, Hansol and Wonwoo, hidden behind a corner of a wall, decided to follow them discreetly. They walked in the castle, hiding when one of the man was becoming suspicious of someone’s presence, and after a while, arrived in front of a huge door made of wood. The men disappeared behind it and the two princes looked at each other.

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea?” The younger questioned his brother.

“Well, we don’t have another choice. Or perhaps you want to leave right now and let Junhui and Mingyu die?”

“No!”

“Then, let’s go.” Wonwoo said, determined to finish their mission.

“Wait Wonwoo. Let’s pretend we’re new here so they may be kind to us.” Hansol suggested.

“Alright.”

Wonwoo opened the door and together they walked towards their targets.

“Hello. I’m Wonwoo and here’s my brother Hansol. We’re new here and we wondered if one of you could give us the key to the dungeons because I think this damn knight stole hmm…”

“His necklace! It’s very precious because our mother gave it to him before she died of sickness.” Hansol interrupted, saving his brother.

“Really?! Damn. And they talked about honor and pretend to be perfect but they’re stupid thieves, huh? Good thing he’ll be executed then. Follow me boys.” The elder guard accepted to guide them, making the keys turn around his finger.

Wonwoo and Hansol were surprised to see that their plan worked better than expected. They quietly walked with the guard towards the place were Junhui and Mingyu was imprisoned and once they arrived near the cell, Hansol stopped.

“What is it?” Their guardian asked in concern.

“I don’t feel so well here… It’s suffocating…”

“I understand. Just hold on a little and-“

Wonwoo didn’t let him finish his sentence and violently pushed his head against the wall, enough for the guard to pass out. He took the keys and rushed towards the cell.

When he heard footsteps, Mingyu quickly opened his eyes to see the two princes approaching.

“Hey Junnie. Wake up.”

“What is it?”

“We got the key! Quick we must return to the castle now if we don’t want to get caught.” Wonwoo said, inserting the key in the lock.

“Come on baby.” Mingyu took the key and freed Junhui before picking him up.

“Mingyu I can walk on my own!”

“Sorry princess but it’s quicker that way.”

And Mingyu made the right choice. The second they left the castle, horns could be heard in the entire kingdoms. The group rushed towards the huge entrance by which they came yesterday.

“Gladius! Come here!” Mingyu called his horse.

The said horse appeared with two others by his side. The knight helped Junhui to let him sit on the back of the animal and joined him in one jump. Wonwoo and Hansol climbed on their owns.

“Let’s go!”

The four men fled but they soon saw guards pursuing them with bows and swords in hands.

“We need to go in the forest! This is the only way we can make it without fighting!” The captain shouted.

Everyone nodded and followed his instructions. Thanks to Mingyu’s knowledge of the forest, the horses didn’t have any problem to have enough space to run between the different trees and progress towards their home.

“They’re here!”

Junhui turned his head and saw guards coming closer to them with bows in their hands.

“Mingyu!” Junhui called him, tightening his grip on the knight’s waist.

“Damn. We need to go faster babe. Are you ready?”

“We don’t have a choice.”

“WONWOO! HANSOL!”

The princes understood and sped up, until…

“Argh!”

Junhui turned his head and saw Wonwoo on his horse but with an arrow in his shoulder.

“MINGYU! WONWOO IS WOUNDED!”

“Fuck.”

“We need to help him!”

Mingyu needed to make a decision. If they go back to help Wonwoo, everyone will get killed.

“I’ll take care of him! Go on and warn the king!” Hansol shouted before turning back to join his brother.

“No! Mingyu please!”

“We can’t. If we go back we’ll be dead.”

Junhui looked behind him as Hansol and Wonwoo disappeared deeper into the forest.

“Junhui! Mingyu!” Ji Hoon called from the garden before he ran to them.

“Stay with Ji Hoon. I’ll talk to the king.” Mingyu told the Chinese after getting down of his horse.

“But Mingyu…”

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Mingyu kissed his forehead and made his way toward the castle.

“Where were you for goodness sake! The royal guards got back yesterday and they said that you, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol stayed there.”

“I was kidnapped and imprisoned. And they said that they proclaimed war and will execute me in the morning…”

“Hey calm down. Let’s go inside.” The smallest hugged him tight, rubbing his back.

Ji Hoon guided Junhui to his room, making sure to follow the latter’s pace who was still trembling from fear and panic. As expected, people were running around (mostly guards, knights and the king’s counselors), disturbing the usual silence.

“JUNHUI!”

The said man looked up and saw a worried Soonyoung rushing to him.

“I was so worried! Why did they kidnap you? Why-“

“Soonyoung let him breath. He just got back. Prepare a bath for him please.” Ji Hoon kindly asked the older.

“Right. Follow me then.”

They walked for five minutes until they arrived in front of the domestic’s bathroom. There was no one in there and Soonyoung immediately started to put warm water in the bathtub. Once it was filled, he put different lotions and milk to relax Junhui’s body. Ji Hoon help his friend to undress and guided him to the bath. With his now boyfriend’s help, they settled the Chinese in it and Ji Hoon took put some shampoo in his hands before starting to massage Junhui’s head.

“So how did you end up there?” Soonyoung questioned, coming back in the room with clean clothes in his arms.

Junhui took a deep breath and told them everything. As he was progressing in his story, Ji Hoon and Soonyoung became more and more shocked by each situations.

“How could I not see this coming? I’m so stupid.” Soonyoung whispered.

“No you’re not. It’s my fault for not being careful.”

“Don’t feel like that. Both of you. The important thing is that everyone is alright.”

“We don’t know about Wonwoo and Hansol.” Junhui reminded him.

“Mingyu will bring them back here. Don’t worry.”

“What if he doesn’t…”

“He will. He’s the best knight of the entire kingdom.” Soonyoung cut him off, watching the royal guards leaving from the tiny window of the room.

“Yes. He’ll be back tonight.” Ji Hoon murmured, cleaning Junhui’s skin with a yellow sponge.

“I hope you’re right.”

“Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?”

The feeling of being a prisoner still on his mind, Junhui agreed. He didn’t want to feel alone and staying with his two best friends was more than fine.

“You can sleep on my bed. I’ll sleep on Soonyoung’s.”

“Thank you Ji Hoon. You’re the best.”

“What about me? I prepared you a bath.” Soonyoung interjected.

“Okay, okay, guys. Time to sleep.”

“Goodnight.” Junhui wished them with a tiny smile on his lips.

“Goodnight Junnie.”

Even though his eyes were closed, Junhui couldn’t sleep. The three men who rescued him was occupying his mind. Are they alright? Did they make it? Did they die? So many questions started to appear and he had no answer to any of them. He remembered Mingyu’s lips on his own when the knight arrived in the cell before hugging him against his body. He remembered Hansol who bravely went away to help his brother with so much determination in his eyes. He remembered Wonwoo who came to free him from the dungeons and ended with an arrow in his shoulder before disappearing in the forest. Junhui watched the moon and pray for everyone’s return before he fell asleep.

A few hours later, the sun rose up and air horns could be heard outside. Junhui, Soonyoung and Ji Hoon quickly went to the gates of the castle to welcome the army and eventually see their friends.

“Wonwoo! Hansol!” Junhui shouted when he saw them.

“Hey Junnie.” The younger prince smiled before hugging him.

“I’m glad you’re both okay. Oh my… Wonwoo you’re bleeding!” Junhui exclaimed.

“I’m okay. I just need some rest.”

“Where is Mingyu by the way?” Soonyoung asked, looking around.

“He…”

“NO!”

Junhui shouted when he saw Mingyu’s body lying unconscious on the ground.

“Let me in! Mingyu…”

The latter had his eyes closed with his abdomen covered with a huge red stain.

“W-What happened?”

“When he was fighting a group of guards who were threatening to kill prince Wonwoo, a man pierced his stomach with a sword. Luckily it didn’t touch any vital points. He just need some rest and intensive care.” One of the knight calmly explained.

“We must bring him to the doctor. If you would excuse us.”

“Of…Of course.”

Junhui watched Mingyu being taken away.

“Let’s go inside, everyone. Well take care of your wound Wonwoo.”

“Thank you.”

They immediately bring Wonwoo to his room and made him lie down on his king sized bed.

“I’ll call the doctor first. Ji Hoon could you go prepare some clean tissue and water?”

“Okay.”

“And Hansol go to your room. You need to rest too. Junhui stay here. We won’t be long.”

After everyone went out of the room, Junhui brought a chair to sit down next to Wonwoo’s bed. The latter had his eyes fixed on the ceiling with a emotionless face.

“Your injury is pretty bad.” The butler started.

“Well, I took an arrow in my shoulder. What did you expect?”

“I’m just worried about you. No need to be so rude. The bandage hasn’t been properly made. It’s a miracle you’re alive right now.”

“…”

A silence settled between them. Wonwoo wasn’t looking at Junhui who was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t loose Mingyu when he had so much he wanted to say to the knight. Was it Junhui’s fault if they got hurt?

“It’s not your fault. We knew what could happen to us when we decided to leave the castle to save you.” Wonwoo whispered softly.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey Junnie, look at me.”

Junhui raised his head and let himself drown in the prince’s brown eyes.

“We chose to bring you back because you’re precious to all of us. You’re special, don’t you understand? At least to me.” He told him, taking his hands in his own.

Wonwoo smiled and Junhui felt his heart becoming lighter. It was the first time someone told him that he was precious. He was counting for someone… At this thought, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

“Hey don’t cry! Mingyu’s going to kill me!” Wonwoo laughed.

“No I mean… I’m so thankful that you risk your life for me… Ah… Thank you so much.” Junhui sobbed.

“Junhui what do you say if we get out the horses and go on a walk later?”

“You’re hurt Wonwoo. Don’t be stupid haha.”

“What about in a week? The wound will be healed by then.”

“Okay. But you need to teach how to ride a horse.” He giggled.

“It’s a deal.”

When he found himself lost in Junhui’s eyes, Wonwoo felt his heart beat faster. He had the impression that Junhui’s lips, which had been kissed by Hansol and Mingyu, were calling him. It was unfair. So unfair that he wasn’t yet in the Chinese’s heart. _It’s too late to be the one_. He told himself as his friends and the doctor came in the room while Junhui slipped away.

Junhui walked towards the knights’ headquarters and declined his identity before they let him in. Once inside, he saw a little crowd forming in front of a door. Junhui joined them and asked a man what was happening.

“A doctor is here to take a look at Mingyu. We’re waiting for the diagnosis.”

As soon as his sentence was finished, the door of the room opened and another man appeared.

“The captain is safe. He won’t be able to walk for a month and not fight for at least a year. It’s really extraordinary that he’s conscious and alive now. He must have an exceptional good condition to survive to a wound like this one. Take good care of him. Thank you.”

The doctor left and the knights, glad that their superior was alive, dispersed leaving Junhui alone in the corridor. The latter, with his heart beating fast in his chest for an unknown reason, knocked on the wooden door.

“Who’s there?” Mingyu’s weak voice asked from inside.

“It’s me, Junhui.”

“Oh come in.”

Junhui entered the room and closed the door behind him. Then he walked to the bed where Mingyu was laying and sat at the edge of it.

“It isn’t as bad as it looks.” Mingyu started.

“Don’t fool me. Did you hear the doctor? God, what were you thinking fighting the enemy like that. Why didn’t you flee and go back to the castle right away?!”

“It’s my duty as a knight to protect my kingdom. I don’t simply escape like a coward. Beside, I didn’t want them to follow us here and attack the city. I don’t want anyone to get hurt while I could have avoid that.” Mingyu explained, looking at the ceiling.

“You’re crazy.”

“No.”

Mingyu reached out for Junhui’s hand and silently asked him to come closer. Junhui did and was now beside the younger.

“I’m in love with you Moon Junhui. When I saw the sword in my stomach, I immediately thought of you. I thought about the things I didn’t say to you, about the things I wanted us to do together, about the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. At this moment, I pray every single god I knew to let me live. Even though you won’t choose me in the end, I just wanted to say this to you. I… urgh…”

Mingyu groaned as he felt the pain coming back. Junhui put one of his hand on his cheek and made him turn his head to look at him.

“You fought well but you need to rest for now, okay? Please do this for me.” He whispered, giving him one of his sweetest smile.

“Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?” Mingyu nearly begged with his big puppy eyes.

“Not at all.”

Junhui slipped under the cover of Mingyu’s bed and came closer, making sure to not let his body touch the younger’s. They both fell asleep just like that, glad that they were together again.

The next morning, Junhui, along with Hansol, Soonyoung and Ji Hoon were taking care of Mingyu since Wonwoo, as the oldest prince, left to go to a meeting with the counselors and his parents. Soonyoung was changing the sheets while Ji Hoon and Junhui were bringing the food with the latter feeding the knight. The young prince was quietly reading a book, sitting on a chair near the bed.

“Will they be another war?” Ji Hoon questioned, pouring water in a vase made of crystal.

“I don’t know honestly. I hope it won’t be as terrible as the Great War.” Mingyu answered.

“The Great War?” The Chinese asked, after putting the empty bowl back on the tray.

“It happened years ago. I was just a little boy at the time and was still living with my family. The war lasted fifty years. Half of our population died and so did my parents.”

“Oh Mingyu I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be, my love. I decided to be a knight after that so I can avoid this kind of disaster from happening.”

“There’s nothing you can do for now anyway. A year is not enough for you to be able to fight.” Soonyoung sighed, opening the windows to bring some fresh air inside.

“I know. I need to find someone who can take my place for the meantime. Wonwoo is not an option since he’s too busy with royal duties.”

“I’ll do it.” Hansol suddenly got up and turned to face Mingyu. “I’m sick of doing nothing and feeling useless just because I’m the youngest.”

“Hansol you’re not experienced enough.”

“But I’m a quick learner. You know that.”

At this moment every eyes landed on Mingyu who was deep in his thoughts. On one side he perfectly understood Hansol’s feelings but on another side, if the prince is killed during the battle, it would be Mingyu’s fault for sending an inexperienced man to the battlefield. He would surely be executed and there would be no way for him to see Junhui again. However, there was no other man who had his entire trust, not even Wonwoo.

Junhui took Mingyu’s hand and stroke the back of it with his thumb. The knight looked at him with his eyes full of doubts and Junhui offered him a tiny smile as an encouragement.

“You’ll be under my command, Prince Hansol.” Mingyu finally told him.

“Yes my captain.” Hansol bowed to him.


End file.
